Hall Squad
The Hall Squad, also known as the Safety Patrol are the collective student hall monitors, security guards and service workers at Gallagher Elementary School. Appearance The Hall Monitors wear a number of different outfits throughout the KND series, often portraying their respective roles in each episode, and each outfit resembles a real-world counterpart. Their standard uniforms include full sunglasses, a communication device in their left ear, black shirts, black shorts/jeans and black shoes, all of which are neatly kept at all times. This uniform is a parody of the US Secret Service. Another example of a different uniform is marked by their use of Stormtrooper uniforms worn by the Imperial Army as a parody of Star Wars, and another outfit, seen exclusively in Operation: C.R.I.M.E. has them dressed up as Spetsnaz Soldiers (Russian Special Forces) with ski masks, bulletproof vests snow gloves and army shorts or pants. Each outfit is always marked in some form with the color orange, signifying the universal color of safety management. History They serve the school in the same fashion that the secret service serves the U.S. government, and wear similar outfits. They are primarily semi-villains and usually function as antagonists, since they serve the adults who run Gallagher Elementary, and are shown to be somewhat corrupt. The Hall Monitors appear to be appointed by the student presidents of the school, and serve that president without question, even if the president is plainly evil. In Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., the Hall Squad served as the henchmen of the corrupt president James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield in a parody of Star Wars, known here as "Hall Troopers", wearing costumes parodying those of Imperial Stormtroopers and piloting Bus Walkers. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., the Hall Squad work for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane during their time as president. In this episode, the Six Gum Gang are hired by the DCFDTL as leaders of the Hall Squad. While they follow the orders of the president whether they be good or evil, they will not obey a president who is a traitor to the school according to its established laws, which is constituted by such offenses as betraying Gallagher during an Elementary School/Middle School War or rigging the elections, both of which the DCFDTL were guilty of. Such a president will not only be impeached, but be sent to Permanent Detention. However much later in the episode they helped Numbuh 1 take out the DCFDTL. In Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., it is revealed that Numbuh 2 was a Hall Monitor before he joined the KND, and was partners with Joe Balooka, who was later fired from the force for helping Nurse Claiborne with her pinkeye scheme. They currently work for Eggbert Eggleston, since he is now the 4th grade class president. Gallery 08.Operation：C.R.I.M.E. - P.A.R.T.Y_201316132632.JPG|Squads in Operation: C.R.I.M.E. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Child Villains Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed Villains Category:Gallagher Elementary Students Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced by Khary Payton Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker